An Interest in Sentiment
by Requiem of Fire
Summary: Oneshot request for angelic.aquarian. General Kunzite ponders on the idea of human emotion and Lady Mina proves he is capable of it.


**An Interest in Sentiment**

It is sometimes said that the sword wears out the scabbard (1).

I trust that I can insert myself into this proverb. My passion for violence and the feeling of my sword in my hand has ultimately killed any sort of possibility for me to conceive a passion for anything, or anyone, for that matter. The years of war have hardened my soul, creating stone out of a once beating heart. I see nothing beautiful or hear nothing sweet. My spirit is as unresponsive as the bodies of the people I have slain. There is no movement and certainly no pulse of life within me.

At least that is what I thought. I have reached quite a conundrum and know not where to turn. I have neither family to write, nor any friends in my company. I am alone in this strange land, and like the desert we currently reside my heart is as restless as the sand. There are no trees to shade me, save the lone palm beside the well, and the sun has burnt my flesh to the point of pain when I sleep. This land is cursed, yet I cannot leave until the treaty has been signed. I will not be able to slumber until we are riding away from this desert kingdom, leaving the one who has stirred a feeling of unrest in my soul. Which prompts me to my predicament.

We arrived to the desert two moons ago, carrying with me my Lord and my company of soldiers. I live in Elysion, the expanding kingdom under my sovereign King Endymion and his wife Serenity. We travel to offer alliance with the desert king and his sister, King Arin and Princess Rei. They were most unwilling to comply, and still are no doubt, but possession of the desert is crucial to the protection of our kingdom. We would have likely accrued this treaty sooner, but the King leaves the ways of politics to his dear sister and she is an insufferable woman. If she were not the crown princess I would assume her a prostitute by her mouth and dress, but King Arin assures us all women dress this way, ignoring the topic of his sisters' unruly tongue altogether. After seeing others around the palace I am more willing to submit to this assurance, but I also cannot help the urge to throw my cloak around them to keep their skin from Gods eyes!

However, it was in uncomfortable observation of this new culture that I first saw the girl who has stirred my soul from its resting place.

She smiled when she saw me. I did not know how to react, so I nodded politely. This girl is a handmaiden to the princess, but I never would have suspected someone with such good humor to be subservient to such a devil. Her hair reminded me much of Serenity, my Queen, but her eyes shone with the brilliance of the brightest sapphire. There is neither flaw in her face nor in her speech. Each time I enter the dining hall she brings me my plate personally, filling my goblet with the finest wine before even the King. It was that night that my heart dared to beat, and it was that night I stopped entering the palace.

I will not dare keep myself in her presence. Her heart might try to reach for mine, but the coldness of my own flesh will repel any form of sentiment. The woman's eyes will lose their shine all because of my incapacity to feel anything that is not death. I will not tolerate this, nor will I be the cause for her soul to die like mine. I am lifeless and she is life itself. Her smile is like the sun and my soul would overtake it like a dark abyss. My very being would destroy her light.

However, it does not keep my heart still, knowing I have only saved her from my darkness. The desire to overtake it is consuming me, and as I look to the palace my heart begins to sink. Why do I feel this need to destroy her? Can I not stay in the barracks and feel content knowing I have kept her from losing her soul?

This girl does have a name. Her name is Mina.

The first time I heard it was when Princess Rei hollered it across the throne room. Even on her spiteful tongue her name was music to my ears. I knew it was her before I even looked to see who would respond to the princess' call. She had broken a vase or something of that nature, yet she smiled as Rei chastised her childishness. I found out later that she was the princess' cousin, and that is why she stands her loud ways, yet it has no bearing on her willingness to save face to make others happy. I want her to smile for me.

This want to make someone happy is so foreign a concept. What was the last smile I witnessed? I believe it was Queen Serenity, yet it was not a smile for me. It was for my Lord Endymion. Perhaps I made my mother smile once when I was young or maybe even my father. I never knew him. To be truthful neither did my mother. He was a passing flame, a faint desire. When I was growing up I wished to know him, but now I know he is the one who gave me this cold heart. I want nothing more now than to kill him for giving me this curse.

"General?" A voice asked.

I turned to the man before me, not surprised to find my second in command wearing his easy grin. I envy him, truthfully, for he can easily love when I cannot love even the most beautiful of things. His name is Jadeite, a man native of Elysion and a close relative of Queen Serenity.

"My I ask why you look particularly unpleasant tonight?"

I gave him no inclination of my annoyance and instead shrugged. He rolled his eyes in his easy-going manner and crossed his arms, reminding me of Crown Princess Chibiusa. He really acted like a petulant child when unhappy.

"Why do you not stay in the palace after sunset? It would be a much more comfortable accommodation than staying in the barracks with the hogs."

I frowned. "I would rather lay under the stars."

"More like the stars that are Lady Mina's eyes. I swear if the bed of Princess Rei were not so comfortable I might steal her away from you."

I almost fainted. Almost. My heart, no matter how dead it might be, would not allow me to do something as childish as faint.

"You are having relations with the princess?"

Jadeite smiled. "Yes, sir. I am. She really is nice once you get past that spiteful behavior."

"I would rather lie with a cactus."

"No, sir, you would not."

I felt myself growing hot with irritation, yet this conversation was prompting more interesting thoughts in my mind. I could not underestimate Jadeite, for he tended to be ferocious when in came to things mischievous.

"You do realize if King Arin were to find out he would kill you both?"

The blonde shrugged. "He'd kill me. I do not believe he would harm his sister, even though his temper does rival hers."

"Yet, you keep returning to her bed?"

"Every night."

I could hardly believe my ears. Was my closest acquaintance and colonel of my troops out of his head?

"Why?" I was beginning to lose composure. "Why in heavens name would you keep returning, even though you understand the risks?"

Jadeite smiled and turned his gaze to the palace. "Because it is worth it."

"Possibly getting beheaded, or whatever these barbaric people do, is worth sharing a few nights with the princess?"

"Yes." Jadeite patted me on the shoulder. "Speaking of my evening pastimes I best be off. I'd rather die at the hands of her brother than suffer a sound beating under hers."

I watched him walk off with curious eyes. How was emotion so easy for him, when I shudder to think of it? His feelings control him, yet I have to control my emotions to protect everyone else around me? His body has completely disappeared in shadow, yet I know he is smiling at the prospect of meeting with the princess, but I wonder how he manages it knowing what could happen if someone were to catch word of their relationship. Should emotion be so carefree?

"The Colonel may seem a little daft, but the heart is known for making even the strongest of men waver."

From the shadows appeared Lady Mina, a small smile gracing her lips. Aside from the lump in my chest, I could only think of Jadeite's stupidity. He should be more observant before announcing his current bed companion.

"Men should learn to control their hearts. Jadeite will get himself killed."

She laughed and walked up beside me, wearing her inappropriate clothes. I mean, it makes logical sense to wear thin material in the desert, but at least wear more of it! Back in Elysion she would be shunned!

"I make you uncomfortable, General." She frowned and wrapped her arms about herself, shaking her hair around her shoulders. "I'm sorry. I'll go back to the palace."

I frowned as she began to walk away. I hadn't meant to hurt her feelings.

"No, Lady Mina, I am well. Feel free to enjoy the stars."

She surprised me by frowning and walking up to me, her body only a breath away from mine. Her nose was turned up and her eyebrows were burrowed. Even though I knew she was unhappy with me, I had a difficult time steadying my breath.

"What is your major malfunction, General?" She huffed. I could feel her breath upon my cheeks. "Why do you not sleep at the palace?"

"I-I find comfort in-"

"Comfort in what? The dirt? The camels?" She frowned. "You are ridiculous!"

This woman was baffling!

"Why can't you just admit it?" She poked me in the chest. "You aren't staying in the palace because of me."

"No, Lady Mina, you are mistaken."

"Then what is it?" She smiled and pushed me into the trunk of the palm tree that I typically slept against. With my back firmly pinned, she placed her sandal-clad feet on top of my boots and wrapped her arms about my neck. She smiled. "General Kunzite, I am waiting for your excuse."

My heart began to beat. It never stopped.

* * *

**End**

(1) A quote from Rousseau's _Confessions_. That piece inspired this one.

Oneshot request for _angelicaquarian_. I forgot the songs you requested but I felt this turned out OK.

This was my first shot ever at MinaKunz, so please don't send me hate mail. Constructive criticism is appreciated, however.

-ROF


End file.
